<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildest Heart狂野之心 by AlbertWeyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337167">Wildest Heart狂野之心</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn'>AlbertWeyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe-Mermaid, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Q迫不得已地重新变回人鱼的模样，因为天杀的007快把他折磨疯了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wildest Heart狂野之心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>完全搞错了，这件事完全就是搞错了,Bond难以置信地看着办公室。<br/>  "一个新来的军需官？"<br/>  "当然，你会喜欢新的Q的，他人很少说话，但是是个不错的家伙。"Martin开始笑，但是他手里的箱子已经多到不能再多，"所以……007，我得走了。"他眨眨眼，艰难地抱着东西离开。<br/>  一个新的军需官。不过眼前这个人绝对不在他的设想之内。<br/>  那个男人背对着他，听起来像是在和实验室的人商量麻醉枪的事情。一开始Bond并没怎么在意他，直到实验室的L说了句："完成之后我会让助理把报告给你，那么，再见，Q。"<br/>  他的军需官，Q，就是面前这个瘦高看起来营养不良的卷发男人。<br/>  然后Q转过身来，视线触及到他的那一刻，微微点了点头，"007。"<br/>  军需官转过身子继续敲打键盘，审查屏幕上的内容。特工则是慢慢靠近这个人，像是捕猎的大型食肉动物那样，谨慎而缓慢地在他身后打量着他。<br/>  "你的脸上甚至还有雀斑。"他细致地打量这个新的Q的脸，发现对方有一双美丽的眼睛，那副眼镜遮挡住他本可以展露的光彩，这让007不禁猜测对方是否是一个擅长伪装自己的人。<br/>  那张脸扭过来，Q只是笑，意味不明，什么也没说。<br/>  人们喜欢追随那些谜一样的东西，尤其是藏在黑暗里的那些。<br/>  Bond知道军需官是那种不善交际的人，可是对于这个位子上的人来说，社交某种程度上又是一种必需品。<br/>  Q显然对此游刃有余。<br/>  那双绿眼睛闪着光，只对他感兴趣的东西而着迷，语调为此轻轻上扬。Bond没法形容，Q那样说话的语气总是带着一种对待情人一般的暧昧与亲密。<br/>  他不会说出这个秘密——他爱极了这幅样子的军需官。<br/>  "并非冒犯……社交障碍？我猜。"他想不出什么更委婉却切中主题的表述。<br/>  "哦，不是，当然不是那样。"Q失笑，他一边打开设计图，一边拿着笔修修改改。"有时候这东西不是那么必需的。鱼不需要自行车。"他的微笑转为笑声，逸出那双粉色薄唇。<br/>  Bond盯着他的嘴巴，他也跟着笑起来。"那会很难吗？"<br/>  Q似是责怪一般看着他，"为什么你会这样想？"<br/>  他背过身继续修改图纸，一边说着："大多数人——包括你。两个人在同一个房间里时，其中一个人总要忍不住说点什么——为了什么？"他转过来，灰绿的眼睛映着办公室的冷色调灯光。"毫无必要的沟通、社交。我只在有需要的时候迈出我的圈子。"<br/>  Bond保持了安静，他没有继续说下去。<br/>  他的确在会议当中看到过Q是如何用他那张寡言却灵巧的嘴巴让一桌子的人闭了嘴。Q一年四季都像生活在秋季，穿着长袖羊毛衫，他的表情同样冷淡，但是递给他新装备时，他总会加上那么一句："Good luck out there in the field."<br/>  "我告诉过你，我只是讨厌社交、讨厌该死的要和那些无关紧要的人说话!"Q烦躁地走回房间，在他刚和巴黎的部员交涉过后。<br/>  "非常适合你。"Bond微笑着，他着迷地看着气急败坏的Q，对方的脸色微微发红，因为激烈的喘息而嘴唇微微颤抖着。<br/>  实际上这也有一部分原因是因为Q喝了一些酒。<br/>  Bond不常做梦，即使是有，他也会选择将其抛之脑后——那些映射现实的梦多半带着点他不愿意面对的事情。<br/>  那片海域在黑沉的夜色里如同厚重而冰冷的丝绸，裹着无形的刀锋，先是麻痹他的思维，接着是他的身体，让他沉入深处。<br/>  这里会是他的结局。<br/>  耳机里依然传来Q焦急的声音，至于说了些什么他已经听不清楚了。他做了个梦，梦见Q黑色的卷发在海水里浮动，微弱的月光勾勒出他纤长苍白的五指——那双手摸上他的脸，继而将他拥入怀中。Bond眨了眨眼睛，他看到那些细小的、闪着光的，鳞片一样的东西在Q的皮肤表面上，那种诡秘而美丽、超然的光泽，难以用造物的语言描述。<br/>  没有毫无意义的梦境，正如没有不痛不痒的伤疤。他在那场梦里，放任自己坠入Q的怀抱，那个怀抱与海水如出一辙的凉，却让他生出一丝沉醉的感觉。这是一个梦，所以他可以无所顾忌，怀着来自本能的好奇与向往，就像那些十八世纪夜半海上的渔夫——这件事本身就足够让他忘记危险，只是单纯的想要这么做、想看着Q的眼睛。<br/>  他看到自己的影子映在那双墨绿的眼睛之中。<br/>  Bond正要开口，Q则抬手捂上了他的嘴，疲惫感拉拽着他的四肢，很快他就陷入睡眠。他想要再见到这样的Q。<br/>  Q快要气炸了，在此之前他几乎被特工吓到心脏停跳，救援的船只难以驶入这片在夜晚躁狂起来的海域，他们打算等到天色亮一些再开始搜救，但Q根本没办法等那么久，这件事上他几乎没怎么多做思考就冲进了M的办公室。<br/> 没人见过这样的军需官。<br/>  "你知道这个秘密被发现之后后果会有多严重。"M不赞同地看着他。<br/>  "但是我不去救他，他一定会死。"<br/>  "我们总会有其他的办法……"<br/>  "我必须现在就去救他!Mallory，这件事并不在我们的合约之上!如果我违反了它，我会承担责任，但该死的我们不该在这个时候讨论它!"<br/>  Q摘下他的眼镜，怒气冲冲地又离开办公室。<br/>  去他妈见鬼的工作，他大概是没法保住了，Q这样想着，恼怒地拉开衬衣上面的扣子，那个烦人的、总喜欢添麻烦的、他喜欢着的007，现在没法对他要做的事情反驳上几句了。<br/>  他的眼睛有点发红，不过没人看得到他。Q脱下衣服，跃入水中，他的皮肤一接触到水面就映出鳞片一样的光，他修长的双腿被一层深蓝色、泛着金属一样的光泽的鱼尾代替，他的手指、手臂，脸颊的皮肤上，都隐隐闪现着淡蓝色的鳞片纹路，他似乎已经彻底融入大海。<br/>  "老天，007的运气可真好。"救援队的Taylor气喘吁吁地从水里爬上船，"他昏迷了，不过恰好他在一块暗礁附近的巨石上，不然一晚上过去……上帝也救不了他。"<br/>  Q见过007，早于对方见到他时。他的同类多半会隐藏自己的身份像任何一个正常的人类一样，居住在陆地上，一辈子；有的则会一辈子选择不踏入人类的社会……Q在此之前从来没想过要放弃隐藏自己，但是他看见了那个男人，站在海边的沙滩上，铅紫的晚霞在海平面上铺开，那些金色的、灰色的，洒进那双清澈的蓝眼睛当中。Q确信自己从未见过如此纯粹的蓝色。<br/>  他爱极了对方脸上每一道细纹，每一个笑容，并将之有别于其他的无数人类。但他有一个秘密——他看着藏在海水之下的另一个物种的尾巴，又看着自己的双手。那双手在阳光下恢复了人类的样子，苍白而修长。<br/>  这方面来说，人鱼的爱情观浪漫到无可救药，他们没有一个词语可以表述一见钟情的含义，但居住在海洋里的这个孤独的种群往往难以遇到一个可以令其为之驻足的人——要么与孤独为伴、葬身于深海，要么终其一生，追随着一个可能是仅仅见过一眼的人。<br/>  愚蠢却深情。<br/>  但Bond不会知道这一切，他仅有一个梦。<br/>  军需官有着一双迷人的绿眼睛，当他垂眸、落下一小片阴影时，Bond总要忍不住猜测Q的眼镜背后隐藏了什么秘密。<br/>  他忍不住回忆、回忆，这是个好的习惯，那些光线和黑暗的海洋深处总会藏着秘密——没有一个梦境是毫无意义的。<br/>  他梦见Q陪伴在他身边，在那些挥之不去的黑暗之中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>